More then ever
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: A one shot with Leonidas and Eerxes. I am sorry, but they had this fic coming. I had to write it. Well, if you enjoy Yaoi that is wrong and dramatic, come in for a read. Rated R. Review. Warning: Male to Male, don't read if you don't like. Enjoy


-1Disclaimer: I don't own 300. My mind is my own though.

Sorry, but this movie had this coming. It was my duty to go through with making this fic this way. Sorry again, but I have to. Warning: If you don't like male/ male contact, then don't read this. This is for adults and I don't want to hear your crap about 'Oh, D.D. should not have written this because this would so not happen.' Yeah it would! Give Xerxes the power, and he would! Enjoy.

More .Then. Ever.

Kind Leonidas gave a groan. He had been sleeping, the rest of the men, his men, sleeping as well. A sound had woken him though, much different then one of what one of his men would make.

Leonidas walked to the edge of a wall, rock surrounded both his left and right sides. As he looked around the corner though, something came down on him, and he was knocked out.

Leonidas woke a little while later, his head throbbing and his body was numb.

His gaze looked around and he found himself in a tent. It was golden everywhere and perfume filled the air. It dawned on Leonidas that this must be the area of where the Persia king slept.

He moved, then felt the numb pain of being locked up. He took a second to realize that he was on a soft, thin sheet covered blankets of silk. His cape was missing and his weapons were gone. He also realized that his wrists were chained together and from there, to the floor. His legs were in the same position.

Leonidas cursed himself for being caught so easily. His attention was taken away from the chains when he heard someone approaching him.

The captured man glared up at the other, much taller and darker skinned man as he entered the room, pulling back curtains that cut Leonidas off from sight of the other room.

"Xerxes, what kind of fools game are you playing at?" Leonidas spoke to him through gritted teeth, "This is not how a man fights."

"Maybe not your way, but when I can look down on you and see you chained to my ground, I think that I was cunning to catch you." Xerxes said with a smile.

Leonidas growled, "Unlock me and let us fight. You did not catch me, your men did."

"No." Xerxes said with small malice. "Either way Leonidas, you were caught by me." He bent down, sitting next to the other man, "I will let you go when I am done with you." The Persia king said.

Leonidas struggled under the chains as he growled out, "What?"

Xerxes smiled, "it is the Persian way. If a man catches something, he can do with it what he wants." He smiled as he bent over the Spartan king, leaning in close, "Can you guess what I want from you, King Leonidas?"

Leonidas withered for a second, not moving as he began to search for a way out. He was cut off from thinking when the man above him slid his tongue over his own. This caused Leonidas to move away, disgust and anger coming over him, "You would have a king over a woman?" He mocked.

"Does not matter to me, both male and female hold power. They are different though. My body wants strength, power, your power Leonidas. Your body will give me a king's power. I will force it from you." He hissed in the Spartan king's ear.

Leonidas tried to move away, but a large body covered his, looming over him, and sitting near his heat. Leonidas tried to move the man off, but the king on top was stronger in this position.

Both men were nearly naked, the only thing keeping them clothed were cloths covering their groins.

Leonidas could feel the heat between Xerxes legs grow warmer as the Persian king looked over his body. He took the moment to take in the other man's form.

Xerxes was covered in piercing and his chest was firm, though his body also resembled that of a woman's, but Leonidas pushed it out of his head, anger growing deep in his body.

Leonidas shuddered as the cold hands of Xerxes slowly skimmed over his abs, circling each one until it flexed. He gave a growl as Xerxes leaned forward, doing something with the chains.

He heard an unlock and then a lock as Xerxes did something, then he felt his hands come apart, his hands being spread to different sides. He hissed and struggled to get free, but while he had his attention on his hands, Xerxes was doing the same with his feet. Soon, Leonidas was spread out, his body at the mercy of Xerxes.

Xerxes smiled down at the chained down man, "This is going to be hard." He said, half to himself.

Leonidas gave a grunt as the man sat back down on him, this time, sitting gently on his heat.

Slowly, Leonidas felt Xerxes' shift forward, gently brushing over him, then back. Leonidas held back a moan as he thought of his wife and how she use to do this to him.

Leonidas gave a hiss as Xerxes bit down on one of his nipples, then began to suck it. He twirled it around in his mouth and breathed softly on it, slowly circling the other with one of his hands.

The Spartan king moved his body, trying to shake the other man away as he felt him pull down his cloth. Soon, cold wind hit his heat and Leonidas gave a small growl.

"You should enjoy this. I am a very powerful king and I chose you to be here tonight." Xerxes said to the king below him.

Leonidas gave a snort, "To lay with you, is to lay with the devil." He said.

Xerxes paused, "Is it because I am a man?" He leaned over Leonidas' face to see deep into his eyes.

Leonidas laughed mockingly, "A man? No. I don't care that you're a man." He then drew a stern look on his face. "It's because you're my enemy.

Leonidas smiled at Xerxes and there was stunned silence. As he noticed that Xerxes was frozen in awe, he drew his head up, butting it against Xerxes.

Leonidas felt pain as his head met with Xerxes'. His shoulders were screaming now as they felt the force of being pulled in two different directions. Leonidas yelled as he felt the pain, but going through with it anyway as he felt joy for butting Xerxes.

He watched as Xerxes shot up, yelling in pain. Xerxes' eyes were screwed shut and he gave a hiss of anger. He brought one of his hands up to cradle the damaged area on his head.

Leonidas lay back, happy with the damage he had caused. He gave a small laugh as well.

Leonidas watched as Xerxes' anger became greater. He gave a growl and looked down on Leonidas, "We could have done this with more, ease." He punched Leonidas in the face, making him bleed from a cut now in his lip.

Xerxes smiled above Leonidas, then he gave a calmer sigh, "I see you are going to fight me the entire time." He clapped his hands and a man walked in.

The man had no eyes, yet a good sense of what was going on. He was holding a pillow made of red satin. On the pillow, there was a bottle. It was filled with a clear liquid.

Leonidas gave a groan, "Poison." He breathed out.

Xerxes gave a small laugh, "Kind of. This only numbs a section of your body though. It will be put into your lower legs, so you wont be kicking me anywhere…" He bent back down to Leonidas' face, slamming the other man's head to the ground and kept his hand on the other king's head and whispered into his ear, "Unnecessary."

Leonidas gave a growl, but could do nothing to stop the other king from cutting a small hole in his knee.

The trapped king but back a cry on pain as he felt the sting of the liquid being poured into his cut. Seconds later, he could feel a numb sensation coming over his knee, and traveled down.

He grounded as he felt the Persian king cut into him again, he gave a small gasp. Never before had anyone told him of such potions that could numb the body like the winter snow. His body had never had the substance in it before either, this gave the effect of why the potion worked faster and had more of an effect. Soon, King Leonidas couldn't feel his legs or his feet.

"What's the matter? Cant feel your legs?" Xerxes said in a mocking tone.

"What have you done?" Leonidas asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I have simply made your legs fall asleep. You will find that no matter how hard you try, they will not move." He said with a laugh as he picked up one of the feet a little and then let it drop.

Leonidas watched him come back over his bare skin. Xerxes lightly held a finger over Leonidas' heat. Gently, he slid a nail over it, starting at the base, and then coming up to the head.

Leonidas gave out a gasp. He knew it was going to take a lot of concentration and energy to keep himself from getting hard.

"I bet you can feel every move I make.' He bent his head low, picking up the heat, "It's okay to make noise." He said, pumping the organ.

Leonidas shut his eyes, keeping his mind in another place, a place where Xerxes couldn't come into.

"Talk." Xerxes demanded as he pressed and squeezed harder on the member.

Leonidas was silent, not opening his eyes, yet proud that he wasn't growing hard from the other male's touches. He heard a hiss from Xerxes. Slowly he opened his yes, wanting to see what was going on.

Leonidas looked at Xerxes. He watched as the other man took off his own cloth, revealing a half hard- on. He was a little turned on by the frustrated man above him.

Seeing Xerxes anger boil as he tried to find out why he was getting hard and why the other man stayed limp was, entertaining. Leonidas gave a small snort as he thought this over.

Xerxes, angered more by the man under him laughing, gave a growl, "I don't like being the one to 'enter', but, you have left me no choice, Leonidas." He bent over, unbuckling Leonidas' feet shackles.

Leonidas wanted to run, but when he went to kick his legs, he found that they had been paralyzed.

Xerxes bent down over Leonidas' heat, "Shall I?" He asked.

Leonidas only looked at him, giving a slight laugh.

Xerxes stopped, then he gave Leonidas two fingers to his mouth. "Suck on them. It will give me better slid inside of you."

When Leonidas made no move to open his mouth, Xerxes forced them in.

Leonidas bit down, tasting blood swell in his mouth. The finger came out and he said to the king on top, "Use that."

Xerxes looked at the small cut. Then, something seemed to pop into his head.

Leonidas saw Xerxes pick the blade up once more, "I could, but I need more. HE took the knife and set it on one of Leonidas' pecks, then he slowly cut him.

The king gave out a cry of pain as the sharp metal was dragged across him. He gave a deep breath as Xerxes swept his hand over the cut, grabbing blood.

Leonidas watched as his blood was then lathered it onto Xerxes' member as if the blood was a fine lotion.

Xerxes went back for more, but instead of putting it on the now throbbing organ, he licked it. He made a satisfied noise and then said calmly, "Your blood tastes so good. I wonder what else on you is sweet." He eyed Leonidas' still bent over prick.

Leonidas looked on as Xerxes spread his legs, far apart, and then moved himself next to the entrance.

Xerxes gave a small groan as he lightly bumped into Leonidas' entrance with his large heat.

Leonidas gave a sigh, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop this. "Get it over with." He growled.

Xerxes laughed and thrust his way in, as deep as he could go until finally, Leonidas gave a small yell.

Xerxes bent down, his face in front of Leonidas', "I wouldn't give you that pleasure." He tried to thrust in more, but gave ea smile when Leonidas contorted his face into a painful look.

Leonidas felt the throb of the blood-covered member in him, it's heat beating in his body with power. He gave a hiss as Xerxes began to pull out, only to slid back in with more ease.

"You can moan." Breathed out Xerxes, who had picked up a sort of slow and steady rhythms and was now going with it.

"No." Grunted Leonidas. But he was silenced by a growl.

"Then I will make you." Xerxes promised him with malice in his voice.

Leonidas felt the man stop, then he looked as his legs were lifted. Xerxes put them behind him, resting them on his upper arms and forcing the legs farther apart.

Leonidas held in a groan of anger and something else. How was it that his enemy seemed to know him so well? How did the other man know that the slow, steady fucks he was giving the other were having such magnificent effects. Leonidas could feel everything, every move the man made, even if he twitched.

Leonidas felt the other king push against a tender area inside and he gasped, bucking his hips up.

Xerxes laughed but drew out. He grasped onto Leonidas' member and began to stroke. He also began to speed up his pace as he hit Leonidas' spot every time. Soon, the other man would moan.

Leonidas bit his tongue, trying his best not to back his hips, he could already feel himself growing hard, and with each brush on the area inside him, he was coming closer and closer to the edge.

Xerxes breathed heavily into Leonidas' ear, showing him it was okay. Leonidas did nothing but close his yes tighter.

Leonidas felt Xerxes speed his pace, each time he left, he would come back with a harder and more passionate thrust. Leonidas bit his lip, unable to hold it back.

He felt Xerxes grab onto his jaw, pulling his body up. He thrust in deeper and harder, faster and faster, "It's. Ok--ay." He said, pumping the heat that was now fully hard.

Leonidas was dripping with sweat and his climax would only be ever more violent if he held it in any longer.

He gave a moan as he spilled his seed over his and Xerxes' stomachs.

He felt the charge as Xerxes burst in him, the hot liquid pumping in him with power.

He gave a gasp, his breath catching up to him slowly.

Xerxes settled in next to him, giving equal gasps of breath.

Both men were sweaty and sticky. "Do you still wish to fight me?" Asked Xerxes.

Leonidas gave a smile, his anger showing in the light, "More then ever."

Both men knew that over the next few days, one was going to die.

The End.

This was just a one shot, there is no more. Anyway, tell me how you liked it, and I would like to know what I could do in the future to make my writing better, critique the work in a nice way. Thanks for reading. See you again soon.

-D.D.Darkwriter

When shadows cloud you away from the sun, just play in the shade.


End file.
